Mokuba's Hair
by Hikari Ryu
Summary: Mokuba's hair has consumed the child. Seto finds out and is horrified and fascinated. This was inspired by my friend while looking at japanese fan sites late at night. R&R it's pretty funny!
1. Transformation!

Hikari Ryu: Wow, it's been a while since I've been able to write. I hate school. Remind me to nuke it. Yami Hiryuu: This is possibly as random as the Anzu is a What fic. Once again, this was thought of by my friend after spending like ten hours looking at Japanese fan sites. LOL. Hope you enjoy. I'm sorry bout the other fic. Writer's Block purges me like my shadow. Hikari Ryu: Since when have you had a shadow? Yami Hiryuu: SHINE!!!!! (That means die.) Hikari Ryu: O_____O EEEEP! We don't own Yugioh so don't sue us!  
  
The Day Mokuba's Hair Went Rabid  
  
It was a cloudy and lightless night. Mokuba sat on his bed hugging his knees while gazing out the window. * I can feel it in the air. Something isn't right. I've been worried about nothing for the past three days. Seto dismisses it before I can explain.*  
Mokuba shivered. A chill wind picked up and Mokuba stood up to close his window. He tiptoed back to his bed and threw his covers around him. The eerie silence mad hairs stand up on the back of his neck. Somewhere in the room, he heard a shuffling noise.  
"W..who's there?" No answer came. "Hello? I..is anybody there?" a slight ruffling sound replied. Mokuba hid under the covers and shuddered. He knew he was not alone. *This is ridiculous. No one is here but me. But what if. No! Your imagining things! Just go to sleep and you'll be fine.* Still unconvinced, he sat up and surveyed the whole room. Minute after minute, Mokuba's eyelids began to droop. * No! Stay strong! You can't sleep* Mokuba fell over with a "plop" and fell asleep.  
  
Seto grumbled in his sleep. He was having a nightmare.  
  
*** Dream***  
  
Seto tried to back away but he was already cornered. The furry black thing drooled and leapt. Seto screamed and ducked. He sprinted as fast as he could out of the room. He slammed the door shut and backed against it to keep it shut. The door was shifting as the thing slammed against it. Around him, Seto could see thin black tentacles wafting through the cracks in the doorway. A bead of sweat slowly trickled down his cheek. With his last ounce of strength, he managed to yell, "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"  
  
***End Dream Sequence***  
  
Seto sat up and wiped cold sweat from his forehead. His hands were shaking and his last words were still echoing in his head.  
"I..it was j..jj..just a dream." He fell back and drifted back to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Seto got up, yawned and stretched. He blinked his eyes sleepily. He muttered and changed into a fresh trench coat. He walked a distance before coming to the door. *Strange, Mokuba's usually up before me. I can't hear anything at all. Probly's just tired.* He walked into the elevator and set off into the kitchen. He told his cook to prepare some pancakes.  
"Hey Rob, (A/N: Random name) has Mokuba woken up yet? It's really quiet."  
"No, in fact I haven't Kaiba-sama."  
"Oh, ok then."  
Seto took a seat and started munching on part of his pancake while reading a magazine.  
  
After breakfast, there was still no sign of Mokuba. *That's odd, I don't recall him having a sleepover or something. I guess he must be really tired or something.*  
  
He returned to his room and sat down on his bed. Today was his day off- no dealing with those bums of employees. Something black shuffled over and settled on Seto's lap.  
"Huh? Oh.it's just one of the cats." He closed his eyes and petted the back hairs. The cat made a little rumbling noise of content. *Ahhh.finally, the peace and quiet I've been looking forward to.almost to quiet but that would be over soon.* He almost fell asleep when suddenly, he felt a wetness in his lap. "Oh no, my cat.what hav-wait.cat.I DON'T OWN ANY CATS!!!" He looked down at his lap where the black thing lay. Two googly eyes looked up at him and a trickle of drool lead to his trench coat.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS THING!? GET OFF MY CLOTHES!!! DAMMIT, THAT WAS ONE OF MY FAVORITE TRENCH COATS!!!" Seto shoved it off and the black thing made a growling noise. He tried to calm down and took several deep breaths. "Who or rather what are you? You seem familiar." The thing looked up at him pathetically and drooled. "You don't talk do you? Hmmmmm.he looked at the thing with great curiosity. He lifted a hand to examine one of it's hairs. The thing flinched and inched away a bit. "I'm not going to hurt you. I know you from somewhere but I can't seem to remember what..you resemble Mokuba in a way.wait.THAT'S IT! You were from my dream when Mokuba was swallowed up by you and you came after me.wait, what am I saying!!" The thing just stared at him and continued drooling. "Don't you ever stop salivating? But wait.if your Mokuba's hair then where is Mokuba!?" Seto dashed to his door and ran to Mokuba's room. The door was slightly ajar and he peeked in.  
  
"Mokuba? Are you there?" He walked in and looked around. The only thing messy was his bed covers. Seto flipped the covers up and his face contorted as he saw the puddle of drool on the mattress. "Ew. Did you do this?" He looked at the thing. It nodded and drooled. "Where is my brother? Do you know?" It nodded again. "Can you tell me?"  
  
Two bunches of hair drifted out and wafted like tentacles. It pointed to itself. "Wait, are you trying to tell me that you are my little brother?" The black hair leapt up enthusiastically and it's googly eyes spun around. All the people in Seto's masion cocked their heads as they heard a earsplitting shriek.  
  
They all rushed up to see what was going on. The people rushed into Seto's room but he wasn't there so they checked out Mokuba's. There, they saw Seto crouched up in a little ball in the middle of the room.  
  
"What's wrong Kaiba-sama!? We heard a scream. Did something happen?"  
  
A shaky finger pointed to the little black furball which resembled a kuriboh with a little TOO much hair...and googly eyes.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"M..my..br..brother..."  
  
All stared in horror and shock as the little thing chased its "tail" in a circle. The thing left drool wherever it went.  
  
"Go now. I need some time alone."  
  
All froze for a few more seconds before moving.  
  
*What will I do?* The question echoed in his head the whole day. Once his workers had left, he stood up and took several deep breaths, trying to calm down. The "thing" chased the end of itself and jumped up and down.  
  
"Can you turn back into my little brother?"  
  
It shook its hair. Seto buried his face in his hand and sweatdropped. His poor little brother was gone.replaced by..hair! "What can I call you? I can't call you drooly, or Mokuba, nor his hair, googley eyes...I know! I'll call you Bushy!!" Bushy wagged its hair and drooled. Seto paced around not knowing what to do when something clicked in his mind..what will Bushy eat?  
Seto crouched down and studied the hair. It seemed to have emotions, though very subtle and hard to tell. It was about three feet long and very big. *I wonder if I have to wash it and brush it..* "Well, this isn't getting me anywhere. Let's go to the petshop and see what you'd like to eat." To Be Continued. Hikari Ryu: Random ne? Yami Hiryuu: I can't believe you actually wrote that. Your such an idiot. Leave a review and maybe my hikari won't write such a scary chapter, if she writes it at all.lolol. Have fun! Ja ne! 


	2. Chaos at the Petstore

Hikari Ryu: ^_^ DOMO ARIGATO all my reviewers! Oh, for those who have read "Returning to the Desert", I've got severe writers' block. Please tell me any ideas you have ^_^ *chibi eyes* Yami Hiryuu: *shakes head* Poor thing's lost it. Well, I guess the storyline must go on if it's been written. We don't own yugioh cos Kazuki Takahashi does. Enjoy I guess!  
  
At the Petstore  
  
Seto pondered a moment before scooping Bushy up and brining it outside. He called his driver and told him to go to the nearest pet shop. The driver complied and before long, they arrived. When Seto got out, there was already a puddle of drool. He wrinkled his nose and brought out Bushy. It wagged its "tail". A female employee greeted them as he stepped in. Bushy jumped out of his arms and ran.  
  
"Ohayoo gozaimasu Kaiba-san! May I help you?" (Good morning in japanese)  
"Yes, I was wondering if you had any hair products."  
"Of course. What kind were you looking for? We have shampoo and conditioner for all kinds of pets."  
"Er, I was actually looking for well, you could say.food for hair."  
"You mean like a supplement that makes hair healthier?"  
"I guess so."  
"Come this way then."  
Seto started to walk when he suddenly realized Bushy was missing. "Wai-" Seto was cut off as a huge crashing noise came from the back. Seto cringed.  
"Is everything ok Kaiba-san?"  
"Um..actually I know where the product I see is."  
".ok. Tell me if you need any help."  
  
Seto quickly walked towards where the sound was. *Bushy..what have you done now? Please don't make a mess!* Once he got there, he slapped his face. There, in the middle of five collapsed shelves was Bushy and huge puddle consisting of drool, pet food, pet products and cages. Bushy looked up at him and wagged its tail again.  
"Bushy bushy bushy..what the hell have you done!!!" seethed Seto. "This is going to ruin everything. First my trench coat and now this???"  
  
Bushy backed away shrinked as much as he could. Seto could have sworn a tear had trickled down its face. He shook his head. He sighed and walked over slowly. Bushy cowered in fear. "It's alright," said Seto in a calm soothing voice "I'm not going to hurt you. I forgive you this time but try not to do this again." Quivering for a moment, Bushy looked back into Seto's eyes and sensing no hostility in his eyes, perked up again. Seto smiled and patted it on the top of its head.  
"Come now. I must get you some food."  
  
Seto walked towards the food section and asked what Buhsy liked. It shook its hair and bounced towards the mess. After diving in and searching for a few seconds, it jumped out with dog shampoo in its mouth. Seto looked questionably at it. Bushy deftly tossed the bottle into Seto's hands. He barely managed to catch it.  
"Is this what you want to eat?" Bushy nodded enthusiastically.  
"Interesting." he mumbled.  
  
As Seto walked, Bushy trailed behind, looking from side to side in awe. When they got to the cash register, Bushy was nearly dizzy from the overwhelming sights, smells and sounds. Seto sweatdropped. Bushy looked like a K.O.'d Pokemon.  
  
"Is everything alright? Do you need help with anything?"  
"No, no but I'm sorry to say that my pet caused a very large mess in the shelves back there. Here's $75 to pay for the damage. I'm very sorry."  
"Oh.It's ok." Seto handed her the shampoo and thought a moment before grabbing a collar and leash.  
"That comes to a total of $17.46."  
"Ok." Seto searched around in his trench coat before finding one of his wallets. He handed a $20 bill to her. As she rang it up, she asked, "So you have a new dog I take it?"  
"Well, actually," Seto searched around in his mind for the right words, "I have this." Seto picked up the hair up and showed it to the lady.  
  
"What exactly is it?" She asked, slightly amused.  
"To make a long story short, it's my brother. And I should go now. I have a business to run."  
"Wait, before you go, might I suggest a haircutting shop?"  
"NO!"  
  
Before the employee could say anything else, Seto had already stomped out the door.  
"Shame. He forgot his change."  
  
Seto clipped on the collar and got in the car. Bushy settled next to Seto and purred. Eventually, it fell asleep. *Awwwwww how cute.It does remind me of a cat-like creature.hehe wait.did I just say cute!?! Must be the heat getting to my head even though it's winter.* To Be Continued Hikari Ryu: Don't kill me!!! I know this is a pathetically short chapter but I hope the next will be longer. Yami Hiryuu: I honestly don't understand why she even tries. Well review if you like it. I hope she'll update soon. Hikari Ryu: Domo Arigato!!! Ja ne! 


	3. What to do?

Hikari Ryu: O.O It's Halloween!!!!!! Yay! *pops*  
Yami Hiryuu: Well, that translates into Thank you for reviewing.  
Hikari Ryu: New Chappie!  
Yami Hiryuu: *holds face in hands* Why me.  
Hikari Ryu: Now, does it really look like I own yugioh???  
What To Do  
The rising and falling of the hair on Bushy almost sent Seto to sleep  
too but they arrived before that could happen. Seto clambored out and  
startled bushy. Bushy looked around and yawned.  
"Come on Bushy, it's time to go back home."  
Bushy made a little noise much like a muffled bark and jumped on to  
Seto's shoulder. (A/N: What a jumper.that's about 5.2 feet up ^_^) With a  
sigh and a little hsake of the head, Seto retreated into the mansion. He  
took his shoes off and walked into the elevator. Bushy snuggled up to his  
neck while the elevator ascended. With a "ding", the elevator reached its  
destination. Seto walked out with Bushy still on his shoulder. He wrinkled  
his nose in disgust.  
"Bushy, did you fall in some kind of animal food? You smell horrible.  
Let's give you a bath."  
Bushy cocked its "head" to the side in confusion. Smiling, Seto  
walked into his room and set Bushy on his bathroom countertop. It settled  
down and watched Seto in interest as he rummaged through the countless  
drawers collecting hair products.After what seemed like an hour, Seto  
finally returned to Bushy and picked it up.  
"Come on now, it's time to get you clean." Bushy looked around in awe  
as Seto carried him over to the huge bathtub. Seto placed Bushy on the edge  
and turned the water on. He picked up Bushy and placed him under the  
running water. Bushy's eyes opened wide and he jumped into the air onto  
Seto's hair. Seto sweatdropped. Gently, he tried to lift Bushy with no  
avail. He tried prying it off next and it sent them both sprawling onto the  
floor. Seto crossed his arms in annoyance as a trickle of water streamed  
down his face. He walked over and picked Bushy up again.  
"Bushy, chibi baka, its only water. You'll be clean once I'm done  
with you." He wet his hand and put it in front of Bushy's face. "See? It  
can't hurt you." Bushy nodded reluctantly and closed its eyes as Seto  
placed it once again under the water. It sucked in some breath and puffed  
out. Seto took a bottle of shampoo in his hand and thought a bit before  
pouring a little onto his palm.  
"Ok, Bushy, keep your eyes closed and just relax." Bushy nodded  
slightly and grumbled. Seto slowly worked the shampoo in. *Bushy has no  
core.it's just.hair! How interesting. I thought there'd at least be a frame  
inside this mat but apparently not.* Once Seto was satisfied with his  
work, he rinsed the hair under the water until it was clean. Bushy looked  
like a straight, black, not to mention wet and shiny wig. It stuck it's  
tongue out at Seto and gave him a raspberry. (A/N: For those who do not  
know what a raspberry is, it's when you put your tongue in between your  
lips and blow.) Seto sweatdropped. *It should at least be thankful.* Seto  
chuckled and rubbed the conditioner in. Bushy started to hum. *Awww how  
cute.* Once he had left the substance in for three minutes, he rinsed all  
of it out. Bushy was very soft when clean. It was then when Seto came to  
the realization that his whole tub was nearly full.of drool. He slapped his  
face and unplugged the tub. Seto walked over to the towel rack and slipped  
one off. He brought it over and toweled Bushy dry. Bushy happily purred.  
'There.you're all clean now. Happy?"  
Bushy happily nodded.and drooled. *Oh great.this isn't gonna last  
long.* Seto smiled. "Well, Bushy, I have to do some paperwork now. You do  
whatever you want, just don't destroy my house." Bushy jumped up and dashed  
out the door. *Wow, lotta work for such a small thing. Well, I'd better  
start working now.* Slowly, Seto walked over to his desk in the corner  
where a pile of papers resided.  
Hours later, Seto looked at the clock. It was 2:43 in the afternoon.  
He yawned an stretched. The pile had a been reduced halfway. *Hmmm.haven't  
heard any noise from Bushy at all. I wonder what happened." Standing up, he  
started his search for the hairy thing.  
"Bushyyyyyyyyyyyy!! Where are you, you silly thing?" Seto hollered.  
Minutes past and there was still no sign of Bushy. Seto started to  
get frustrated and even a little worry. Bushy, despite being small could  
cause a lot of havoc and chaos. Seto had looked everywhere upstairs and the  
was no sign. Next, were the lower floors. Seto sweatdropped. There was too  
much ground to cover for just one man. He used his intercom and contacted  
some assistants. He told them to look for a large, moving pile of black  
hair.  
By the time ever corner of the mansion was looked over, it was 7:20.  
Seto buried his face in his hand when all searchers said they found  
nothing. *Bushy..where the hell are you!?* The cooks notified him that  
dinner was to be served. Seto was too nervous to even think about eating.  
"I don't think I'll eat tonight. You guys go ahead."  
"Ok, Kaiba-sama."  
Shaking his head, Seto slowly made his way back to the elevator.  
First he had lost his brother. Now he had lost the remnants of him. What  
would be next? His deck? Seto was white as a ghost as he thought about his  
three blue eyes. He rushed to his room and looked around. No Bushy. He  
crossed over to a safe on his desk and opened it. *Phew..my deck is still  
there.* Exhausted, Seto flopped onto his bed and immediately fell asleep.  
The first rays of the sun hit Seto's face. He grumbled and opened his  
eyes slightly. The turned over, away from the window. He lay there, trying  
to wake up when something caught his attention out of the corner of his  
eye.his safe was still open. He sprang up and ran over to the box. His  
cards were scattered on the desk and some were in the safe.  
"AUGHHHHHHHHH!!! Where the fuck are my cards!?!?!?!?!"  
The cards were in a trail. Seto followed them in rage. They led to a  
closet.his closet.of.trench coats. He gulped and opened the door.there was  
Bushy, sitting there gnawing on his blue eyes and...in a puddle of  
liquefied trench coat. Seto searched for words. He was in a stated beyond  
shock but not yet coma. All that came out was a scream,  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! BUSHY! WHAT DID  
YOU DO!!!!!!!!!"  
Everyone downstairs heard him and immediately rushed upstairs to see  
what happened. The sight they saw was scary. Seto sat there on his knees,  
veins popping in his temples and raged eyes. All backed away and left him  
alone.  
Hikari Ryu: Dun dun dun..What will Seto do with Bushy? Will Bushy die? Find  
out in the next episode ^_^  
Yami Hiryuu: Idiot.this is more and more weird every time. Well, review and  
tell her what you think. Till then, Bye! 


End file.
